parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Vampire Bat
No species has contributed more to the misunderstanding and fear of bats than the common vampire bat (Desmodus rotundus). Public perception and movie portrayal of them as huge, creepy, blood-sucking killers is sensationalist and incorrect. The common vampire bat in fact rarely kills its prey and is relatively small and ordinary looking, although it does possess some fascinating adaptations to its specialized feeding behaviour. The thin, broad, pointed, blade-like incisors are so sharp that the victim seldom notices the incision into its flesh. Heat sensors on their nose are also an adaptation to help the vampire bat find a good spot on an animal’s body to feed. Strong hind legs and a special, elongated and robust thumb help the bat to climb around on its prey and to take off after feeding. The coat is dark greyish-brown to reddish to golden, paler on the stomach and females are usually slightly larger than males. Roles * It played Bartholomew in The Great Elephant Detective * It played LeFou in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Blind Man in The Pirate Animals Who Don't Do Anything: A WildlifeTales Movie * It played Creeper in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Common Vampire Bat.jpg common-vampire-bat.jpg Vampire Bats.jpg TWT Vampire Bats.png|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg|Legend of the Guardians Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Bat.png CPatP Vampire Bat.png common-vampire-bat-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Yo-Kai Watch Bats.jpeg Aardvark Baboon Camel Deer Echidna Egret Fox Giraffe Hyena Ibis Jackal Kangaroo Llama Mole Narwhal Otter Panda Penguin Quetzal Rattlesnake Seahorse Tapir Umbrella Bird Vampire Bat Woodpecker Xiphusoran Yorkshire Terrier Zebu Zebra.jpg Stanley south american animals.png|Stanley Beast_Boy_as_Bat.png|Teen Titans Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears How Do Bats See in the Dark Which Animals Smell with their Tongues.jpg Sesame Street Vampire Bat.png S.Y.L.V.E.S.T.E.R..jpeg Star meets Vampire Bat.png Venus the Vampire Bat.jpeg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-7885.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Nibbler.png 26818.png Bat no heart.png Books C9A0F0E2-02A0-4EC6-A788-C0E30537817E.jpeg DC288436-B3A5-4792-B38D-4D3E7FA72A06.jpeg 1BF6FDAF-90ED-4B9C-AB4A-91FD3E2F1A7A.jpeg FCE93DE3-95D8-42AE-8477-778F15DCF75F.jpeg F63D96B9-77FC-4150-8E00-4ED4605C3680.jpeg 275E15AF-9089-41E6-AEA3-85442B249C24.jpeg 86189BA5-0276-479B-9955-237D05473432.jpeg 5ED5EFA7-0455-49E5-A486-2B7CA114CA30.jpeg F8B17427-EE6C-4459-ACD4-87B8BADED10E.jpeg 2721B630-CDC7-4AE7-BDBD-EACC507B48BE.jpeg A67DF65F-53E3-452B-9821-3AE35D62D53B.jpeg 2A8FD3D7-FFDE-477F-8C2C-FA050D0CB14D.jpeg 9EA4331E-7230-4703-938E-993D70DD0569.jpeg 48B3F07B-294C-4220-96A0-AED3099182AA.jpeg 849050EE-6071-4928-85B0-FFD8986C4B7E.jpeg 54B3142B-B281-45D1-84F7-3CFCCA7B321C.jpeg 34F76118-3E5C-41E2-B4D4-559782460706.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg E54C11A5-67B5-4A5D-B010-60E61D5BC09F.jpeg 3B85292A-628E-446A-A47C-915E5AADA03B.jpeg C013DDFF-AD06-4239-ADB9-9EE63B338AF8.jpeg 74D81EBF-81FA-4699-B56E-0974294FCFF6.jpeg D8565D48-FB45-417E-9322-7283377E8D32.jpeg See Also * Greater False Vampire Bat * Lesser False Vampire Bat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Bats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Creatures of the Rain Forest Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals